


The Shadow Over Teufort

by yourfriendlyneighborhoodangel



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, But mostly just hurt, Dad Spy, Eldritch Abominations, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Angst, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Scientific Inaccuracies, Tags May Change, dont worry no one dies :), lots of grossness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourfriendlyneighborhoodangel/pseuds/yourfriendlyneighborhoodangel
Summary: When Engineer and Medic tried to create a life form, they weren't expecting it to be dangerous. They definitely weren't expecting it to get loose in the base. Now the creature is attacking the mercs, trying to pick them off one by one and there's no respawn to bring them back.
Relationships: Demoman/Soldier (Team Fortress 2), Engineer & Medic (Team Fortress 2), Engineer & Pyro (Team Fortress 2), Heavy/Medic (Team Fortress 2), Pyro & Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout & Spy (Team Fortress 2), past spy/scout's mother - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	The Shadow Over Teufort

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first fic I've written in years!   
> As the tags imply, there's some really graphic content up ahead, so if you're easily grossed out I would recommend not reading this :)

"Are you sure this is safe?"

Engineer stared at the bowl of goo in front of him.  
"Asks the man who cut off his own arm?"  
"We're talking about chemically engineering a life form, Doc, this is on a whole 'nother level!"  
The doctor just chuckled and poured yet another chemical into the bowl. The substance fizzled. He seemed quite satisfied with his result.  
"Now my dear Engie, if you would do the honors."  
Engineer pulled off his glove and set it down. He unplugged the wires that channeled the electricity powering his metal hand, wincing as it disconnected from nerves. Standing back as far as he could, he plunged his sparking hand into the bowl, yanking it back out almost immediately. The contents of the bowl wiggled, and formed into a disgusting mass of flesh and black smoke. Both scientists stared in a mix of horror and fascination at the creature they had created. It seemed unable to hold one solid form, constantly switching between familiar yet unrecognizable shapes. Watching it made Engineer’s stomach turn. He turned away and set to repairing his mechanical hand.  
Medic however, stared at the creature with a mad grin on his face, like he was planning something terrible. He reached out and touched it. The creature latched onto his hand. The doctor screeched and shook it off, flinging it to the other end of the lab.   
Medic stared at his hand, his whole body quivering. The engineer held the man’s wrist and examined the damage. His glove was partially melted through, burning the flesh beneath. Engineer shepherded the doctor to a chair, and sat him down. Using a scalpel, he cut away the damaged glove. Medic groaned as the melted plastic was peeled from his skin.  
“You alright Doc? Want me to grab your medigun?”  
“No, no. Just a bandage and some ibuprofen will be enough.”  
Engineer raised an eyebrow. “If you say so.”  
He grabbed a disinfectant wipe from a table.  
“This is gonna sting”  
The engineer’s warning could not prepare Medic for the unbelievable burning in his hand. Darkness approached the edges of his vision. He let out an embarrassing scream, before collapsing against his friend's chest. Did he really make his teammates go through that pain? Engineer held him upright.  
“You still with me Doc?”  
“Doc?”  
“Oh, dagnabbit Johann, wake up.” He shook the doctor, who moaned softly and opened his eyes.  
“Whatever happened to our creation?” he mumbled.  
Engineer mentally facepalmed.  
“Oh that sonuvabitch…”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Noticing a change in a teammate’s behavior didn’t exactly require genius, but much to Spy’s displeasure, the vast majority of the team was either too idiotic or too self-absorbed to realise anything was amiss. It was up to him to figure out what was happening, as always. Spy sipped his coffee and checked his watch. It was 0642 and Heavy would enter the kitchen right about… Now. The man in question grabbed two mugs, and filled them with coffee.   
“Good morning Heavy!”  
Just as he did every day, the heavy nodded in response before leaving, presumably to wake up his lover. Moments later, Scout stumbled into the room, clad in nothing but his underwear and a t-shirt. He opened the fridge and grabbed one of those god-awful energy drinks. How he could drink them was a mystery.   
“You should call your mother today,” said Spy, looking up from his coffee.  
“Fuck you,” his son replied, grabbing a box of froot-loops from the cabinet.  
He rolled his eyes and checked his watch again. It read 0705. This is where things would begin to get interesting, assuming Spy’s suspicions were correct. Soldier stomped into the kitchen, carrying a drooling and barely conscious Demo under his arm. He yelled something about America and cereal, but that wasn’t what mattered. No, what was out of the ordinary was that Pyro was behind them for the second time in a row. That meant he had been locked out of Engineer’s workshop and forced to sleep with Heavy yet again. Not a good sign.  
The masked mercenary took a seat next to Scout and clung to his arm. With their free hand, they flicked their lighter on and off. Something about it looked frantic, almost obsessive. Spy had long ago figured out that they liked to play with their lighter when they got upset. He got up, forcing his chair back.  
“I am going to check on Engie,” he announced.  
No one showed any interest, aside from Pyro, who got up and dragged Scout out of his chair.  
“Gah! What the hell?” he cried.  
They flipped him off and pulled him out the door. Spy followed them out to the barn that their engineer called home. He knocked on the door.  
No one answered.  
Spy knocked again.  
Still, there was no answer.  
He sighed and pulled out his lockpicks. The big metal door was no match for a former agent, even with its overly complex security mechanisms, and the three of them were inside the workshop in almost no time at all. Many of the things inside the workshop had been knocked over, like there was a fight. It stunk of coffee, oil, and… something else. Something it didn’t normally smell like.   
Spy looked around for any sign Engineer was there. Pyro ruffled through cabinets and boxes, presumably searching for their missing friend. It was a sweet, but futile effort. Scout poked at a partially built sentry gun. His father slapped his hand away.  
“Touch that one more time, and it won’t be the sentry that blows your hand off.”  
“Gee, you really had to wait 27 years to start acting like my dad?” he muttered, but still backed away from the sentry.  
Spy chose to pretend he didn’t hear anything, and continued searching. A trail of coppery liquid made him stop in his tracks. He dipped a gloved finger in the substance and examined it. His eyes widened. It was blood. Fresh blood.  
He followed the trail of blood to a closet.  
“Scout, Pyro, I think I found our Engineer.”  
The others gathered around Spy, and held their breaths as he opened the door.  
“Oh merde…”  
Scout gagged and stumbled away from the door, covering his nose with his shirt. Spy didn’t blame him. Mildew and a distinct metallic scent invaded his senses, putting strain on his already weak lungs. The floor of the storage closet was coated in blood, as if someone had been dragged along the floor. Someone or perhaps something was crouched behind some boxes, breathing heavily. Spy pulled out his knife and snuck over to the source of the sound.   
“Engie? Are you there?” he said, just loudly enough to be heard.  
“‘M down ‘ere,” slurred a voice from below.  
Spy crouched down in front of him. The sight of the engineer’s condition was enough to entice a gasp from him. Engineer was practically torn to shreds, the vast majority of his body either burnt or sliced up. It was a wonder he was still alive, much less conscious.  
“Mon dieu… What the hell happened?” Spy examined his friend, taking little caution to avoid harming him further.  
“Monster… me’n doc made it..” Engineer muttered in between pained gasps.  
Behind them Pyro whimpered. They reached out for Engineer with a shaking hand, but drew it back. The texan gave them what was surely supposed to be a reassuring smile, though it looked much more like a grimace. Spy pulled out his revolver.  
“If you don’t mind, it may be best to send you through respawn.”  
“No!” Engineer cried out, pushing the gun away, “No, that innt gonna help...”  
Spy drew back. “What do you mean respawn won’t help?”  
“Ask doc ‘bout it. ‘M tired.” He closed his eyes and slumped sideways.  
Pyro pushed Spy aside and cradled the engineer in their arms. More of those pathetic whimpers emitted from their mask.   
He placed a hand on their shoulder. “Bring him to Medic. I need to make some phone calls.”


End file.
